


Hope

by TradeMyTearsForYourTalons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TradeMyTearsForYourTalons/pseuds/TradeMyTearsForYourTalons
Summary: While looking for Rumlow at a convention in Manhattan, Bucky Barnes finds the one thing that he's been missing. Hope.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Fanfiction.net but I updated and thought hey, why don't I post this on AO3? So now here it is. This idea came to me years ago before I attended Wizard World Tulsa in like 2016. I dressed up s the Winter Soldier and thus this silly idea was born. 
> 
> Suddenly, I had this thought: what would Bucky do if he saw a girl dressed up as him? So I decided to write this little one-shot. I haven't yet decided if it's going to stay a one-shot. It was quick and easy and fun. It's the first thing I've really posted that I actually like. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Now this is set well after Civil War and the Infinity Wars. Pretty much assume everything is all hunky-dory, the team is back together and are all friends and such. I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave a review!  
> MyThrillingHunt, or ARTIE for short.
> 
> UPDATED: 3/10/2019

The Javits Center in Midtown Manhattan is bustling with people. Everyone is dressed in colorful costumes with vivid hair colors and intricate makeup. There's a constant chatter as people comment on each other's costumes. There’s a constant bright flash as hundreds of phones take pictures. “Toluca Lake” by Tep No plays over the intercom. Overall, it's a pleasant atmosphere.

Three men stick out amongst the crowd. Two men—one blonde, the other brunette—hurry through a massive crowd of girls in anime school uniforms who giggle at the handsome men as they chasing after a third man. The third man looks over his shoulder, his face is grotesquely burned, the skin glossy and red. His twisted lips curve into a smile like from nightmares. A girl with bright red hair in pigtails yells at the burned man when he shoves past her, staring at him with wide frightened eyes. He ignores her, a determined look on his face as he continues hurrying through the crowd. The other two men rush after him, eyes scanning the crowd, but the burned man disappears into the crowd, blending in with the assortment of costumes.

The two men are tall and broad-shouldered, dressed in black military gear, the only color being the brunette's metal arm with the blue and red shield on his left shoulder. A famous symbol: Captain America's shield.

The blonde stops, looking at his phone then sighs. "I think we lost him. Or the phone is broken."

The brunette comes to a halt, shrugging. "Could be either, actually." Then he smirks. "I've seen at least eight Captain Americas."

"Funny, I counted twelve," replies the blonde.

"Why are we here again?"

"Because this is the last place we pinged Rumlow's burner."

The brunette rolls his eyes and pushed back his chin-length brown hair. His shaggy hair frames a lightly tanned face with a strong jawline, a dimple on his chin, fine dusting of stubble, and eyes the color of a stormy day. He's handsome. That's something every girl who passes him notices though he doesn't give them even a glance. He's too busy. His eyes constantly flickering everywhere, taking in the scene. He's never relaxed, unlike the blonde who is casually leaning against the wall as he looks at his phone. He's just as handsome as the brunette. His blonde hair perfectly coiffed, high cheekbones, bright blue eyes like sapphires and full lips. Unlike the brunette though, he's clean shaven and smiles at each simpering girl who giggles by.

"We aren't going to find him in this crowd, Steve," continues the brunette. "He's good. He knew we'd lose him here." He clenches his metal hand tight, the metal plates screeching at the abuse. His jaw is tense and strained as he surveys his surroundings.

The blonde—Steve looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you keep doing that you're going to break a tooth," he notes. "I know that you want to find him, Bucky, but we have to think."

Bucky makes a nonsensical huffing noise. "I know, Stevie, I know. It's just . . . .he's the missing link—the last piece."

"I know, Buck. You think you’re the only one who wants him?” Steve runs a hand through his hair. “Rumlow and I were friends, remember? Teammates.” He sighs. “Just have a little patience, alright? We'll find him."

Bucky clenches his jaw again, gray eyes seem even darker. "Patience. I've been having patience for three years, Stevie," he mutters darkly. He looks around, curious but also wary. "What even is this?"

He takes in all the people dressed up as characters from Star Wars—or was it Star Trek? He couldn't remember. He's seen eight—yes, _eight_ , Steve—Captain Americas, five Hawkeyes, three Black Widows, twelve Iron Mans and even a Hulk. Bucky had to applaud the effort of the skinny boy they passed earlier who was wearing ripped up purple shorts and had _clearly_ done the brown body paint himself if the giant patch of white skin on his back was any indication. Bucky may have sneakily taken a picture to send to Bruce.

The tension between Bruce and Natasha has been steadily growing worse with each passing day. Bucky wonders who is going to crack first. His bet is on Bruce. While Steve fiddles with the phone again, Bucky discretely sends the picture to the good doctor with the caption _I think he missed a spot, don't you?_ The gentle doctor who parades as the great brown rage monster on certain missions could _definitely_ use the boost.

He doesn't wait for a response, turning his attention back to Steve as he says, "It's called Comic-Con. It's a big deal. Darcy said she used to go before she became Bruce's assistant."

His eyes flicker around and he blinks rapidly when he sees a woman dressed in nothing but a gold bikini top and sarong. "I _think_ she's supposed to be Princess Leia."

Bucky chuckles at Steve's face. That man can take on twenty HYDRA goons but give him a half-dressed woman, and he's suddenly an overgrown teenage boy again. Bucky grins when he sees a little boy no more than maybe eight, all legs and arms with big blue eyes dressed up as Captain America. HIs costume includes a handmade shield.

"Comic-Con? Like a day for geeks or something?" Bucky responds.

Steve snorts. "Something like that. People come dressed up as their favorite character—doesn’t matter if it’s from a movie, anime, video game or even their favorite Avenger."

"Why?" Bucky asks. He doesn’t understand why would anyone want to dress up as someone they're not, let alone an Avenger.

Steve looks at his oldest friend, voice soft. "Because we're an inspiration, Buck."

Bucky chuckles, it’s sharp and bitter. “Really? Us? An inspiration? Maybe you, maybe Stark but not me. “ He inclines his head. "Now come on, let's keep looking."

  
Steve sighs once more, rubbing the back of his neck. "Buck. . . ." he trails off, shaking his head. It isn't worth the debate. Not now when there was a mission. It’s the same argument he and Bucky have been having for years.

Though Bucky seemed to understand that what he did wasn't his fault—that it was HYDRA's doing, all of the murder and torture. Bucky is still adjusting. Steve remembers when he got out of cryo-sleep, though the brainwashing was completely out of his system, Bucky didn't think he deserved saving. It's taken Steve nearly two years—between the Infinity War and other villains—to get Bucky to _finally_ realize that he is worth saving. He's getting there. He's a WIP—a work in progress as Tony says.

It’s strange how Tony has been the most help to the man who murdered—though unwillingly—his parents. Steve believes it’s because Tony could relate to causing the indirect deaths of people. Clint believes it's because Tony doesn't take no for an answer. Whatever the reason, Tony, as well as the other Avengers, have been productive in Bucky's return to stability. Steve can't help but worry about him though. He knows that Bucky is lonely. Everyone else is basically paired off. Pepper and Tony are married. Bruce and Natasha might be having some problems but it’s clear they love each other. Wanda and Vision are currently on vacation. And Steve and Sharon are working things out. Then there's Bucky, on the sidelines like a permanent third wheel. Steve knows that Natasha has tried to set Bucky up on a multitude of dates but none of them panned out. Steve wonders if Bucky thinks he doesn’t deserve to be happy, to be in love.

Steve turns to look at Bucky who is watching a young couple kiss, gray eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. Before he can say anything another Iron Man walks past this time made out of. . . . _are those soda tabs?_ He can't help but be impressed.

Bucky looks at the gold and red armor. "Let's _not_ tell Stark how many Iron Mans there were. He'll never let it go. Plus I don't think he needs the ego boost." He pauses then asks, "What is wrong with him by the way? He's been acting so odd. Even more so than usual."

Steve shrugs. "I'm not sure. I've tried talking to him but he refuses to answer. I know he and Pepper are having problems but I thought they had worked it out. Bruce might know since he and Tony are close."

Bucky nods. "Bruce does speak Tony." He flexes the fingers on his metal arm. "Come on. Let's go back. We won't find Rumlow here. He's lost in the crowd." He straightens out, rolling his shoulders back. "We'll never be able to find him with this many people here. I don't want to risk putting civilians in danger."

"We should make sure he didn't double back. This is a perfect place for him to set off a bomb. This many people? It'd be on the news in no time."

Bucky nods. "You take the east, I take the west?"

"Sure. Meet you back here in what, fifteen minutes?” Bucky nods.

Steve grins at him then heads east, pulling out his phone and checking the scanner. Bucky shakes his head and goes in the opposite direction. He gets stopped several times by giggling girls with too heavy eye makeup on. He pays them no heed. He keeps his eyes out for Rumlow. With his burned face, even at the Comic Con, he'll stick out. Bucky heads back to meet Steve after fifteen minutes of scouting. There's no sign of Rumlow.

"He's not here," he says as he reaches the far side of the convention. It's got the perfect vantage point.

Steve checks the phone again and shakes his head. "Doesn't look like it. Signal's gone too."

Bucky swears in Russian under his breath, slamming his fist back into the wall behind it. Thankfully it was with his flesh hand so it only leaves a _slight_ dent. He ignores Steve's disapproving look. He mutters through clenched teeth, "Guess we can head back."

" _Or_. . . . “ Steve rocks on the balls of his feet like he used to when he was younger and was nervous about asking something.

“Or _what_ , Stevie?” asks Bucky.

Steve gives a small smile. “Or we could stick around a bit?"

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "You realize you're going to get swarmed by a bunch of screaming fans right?"

Steve grins. "We both will. Come on, it'll be fun. Might be good for you. It's been a hectic few months. I think we both need the wind-down, don't you?" He gives Bucky his best puppy eyes, grinning a pumpkin wide smile, blue eyes bright and mischievous. That’s usually how all Steve’s bad ideas start.

"You're serious?" Bucky demands.

"Yes."

Bucky groans. "Fine. But we're _only_ staying for an hour. There's too many people here."

Steve gestures back into the crowd, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Lead the way, Sergeant Barnes."

"Punk."

"Jerk."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The hour turns into two. Steve and Bucky wander easily around the convention center. For public figures, they are surprisingly not noticed that much. Steve tries to make it as fun for Bucky as he can but he could tell Bucky wanted to leave. Bucky isn’t a fan of crowds—a contrast from the Bucky Barnes before the war. That Bucky used to drag Steve to social events while now, Steve is the one who drags Bucky out from his room. Sometimes it’s difficult for Steve to reconcile the Bucky he knew with the Bucky now. No matter what though, Steve’s glad his friend is back. He looks around for the little boy from earlier dressed as Cap, hoping maybe—just _maybe_ —that'll cheer up Bucky. When he finally finds the little boy, curled up in a tall red-headed woman's arms, the little boy perks right up and _squeals_ in excitement. Steve’s lip quirk at the innocence.

"Mom! _Mom!_ " he wiggles in his mother's arm, stumbling as he gets down. " _Look!_ "

The woman laughs. "Yes, sweetie. I see." She looks up at Steve, smiling warmly. "He's been talking about you ever since he saw you walking around. I told him that you were busy catching bad guys."

Steve smiles then bends down to the little boy's level. He holds out a hand. "I'm Steve. What's your name?"

The little boy giggles, shaking Steve's hand with his tiny one. "I _know_ your name!" He grins. "I'm David! Hello!" He tugs on his mom's pant leg. "Can we get a picture? Pretty please? I want one with him _and_ Bucky!" David turns his wide smile with two missing front teeth to Bucky. "I like you too! Momma says I can have two favorites, and you and Steve are mine!"

His mom laughs. "David, don't bother the nice men. They have very busy lives."

Steve straightens out. "It's not a problem at all, ma'am." He turns to Bucky. "How about a picture, Buck?"

Bucky could've said no but the bright smile on David's face is too hard to resist. With his gangly limbs, big blue eyes and carefree attitude, he reminds Bucky of Steve when he was younger. When Steve didn't have a care in the world.

"Of course we can take a picture."

"Yay!" David whips around to his mom. "Mom, will you take it?"

She smiles, ruffling his mop of dark brown hair. "Of course, sweetie. Do you want your shield?"

"Yep!" He takes the shield from his mother then lops to stand in-between Steve and Bucky. He pouts. "I'm so short!"

"Here," says Steve. "I can fix that, that is if you don't mind me picking you up, David." David nods enthusiastically. Steve bends down, carefully picking up the squirmy kid and putting him on his shoulders.

"Wow! I can see everything up here!"

"You boys ready?" asks David's mom.

"Yes, ma'am," replies Steve after he gets a nod from Bucky.

"Wait!" cries David suddenly. He turns to Bucky. "Will you hold my shield?" David offers the little handmade shield, complete with the scratches, to Bucky.

Bucky is a bit wary but takes the shield, handling it carefully.

"Now are we ready?"

"Yes, Mom," says David politely. "Captain America needed his shield." The camera flashes, capturing Bucky's look of shock at the little boy's statement.

  
Steve sets David down gently. "Would you like us to sign your shield?"

David nods. "Yes, please. Then you do have to go catch more bad guys?" He tilts his head curiously.

Bucky chuckles. "Yes, more bad guys." He takes the pen from David's mom, signing it with his right hand. It's just his name but it seems to be missing something. Then he remembers what the boy said. He smirks and quickly adds something else. Now it reads _Bucky Barnes, Captain America 2.0._  He hands the shield to Steve who laughs softly at the signature before signing it himself.

"Thank you," says David's mom. "You've both made his day." She picks up a yawning David. "Come on, sweetie. It's time to go home." David clutches his shield tight, giving Steve and Bucky a wave.

"Bye, Captain Americas!" he says as he and his mother head towards the front.

Steve smiles. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Bucky rolls his eyes. "One kid out of hundreds here. He was dressed as you."

"Yes, he was, but he wanted a picture with both of us, didn't he?"

Bucky ignores him as they keep going through the crowd, this time at a much more leisurely pace, seeing almost every Avenger represented, even the newer ones like Ant-Man, Spiderman, and Scarlet Witch. There was even a Director Nick Fury but unfortunately, no Bucky Barnes. Peggy Carter, Dum-Dum, Monty, yes, but no Bucky.

Steve keeps an eye on Bucky, worried about how his friend will react, trying his best to be discrete.

"Would you stop looking at me like I'm going to shatter?" snaps Bucky, finally. He's sick and tired of Steve treating him like some fragile doll. It's unwarranted and unneeded. . . .not to mention annoying.

Steve winces. "Sorry. I just. . ."

"I know," says Bucky. "I _know._ But I am fine. I swear. Yes, it sucks that I haven't seen a single person dressed as me but that little boy, David, more than made up for it." He gives Steve a long look. "You don't need to worry. I'm doing better. I go to my therapy twice a week, I haven't had a nightmare in three months. I am fi-" he suddenly cuts off, staring at someone over Steve's shoulder.

"Buck?" asks Steve, feeling a bit panicked at his friend's staring and silence. His first thought is that Bucky disassociated again. It’s happened a few times. There are certain things that trigger a memory from Hydra. He touches his friend arm. "Buck. What is it?" He turns around and instantly realizes who Bucky is staring at.

There's a girl, a tiny thing with dark brown hair in a braid, streaks of fading blue intermingled throughout, talking to a woman in a black catsuit that hugs every single curve. It's the girl who interests Steve (though he _does_ wonder who the woman in the catsuit is supposed to be). The girl is dressed as Bucky Barnes in his dark navy blue jacket from WWII, military black cargo pants and even a very detailed rendition of his metal arm. She has a handmade shield strapped to her back, signifying the fact that Bucky took up the Captain America mantle.

"She's dressed as me," says Bucky in disbelief.

Steve smiles. "Yes, she is. Do you want to say hello?"

The answer is instant, and not at all surprising. "No."

"Alright then. I will." He heads towards the girl.

"Steve! Damn it," mutters Bucky.

Steve smirks, knowing that Bucky's not far behind him. He reaches the girl, giving her and the woman an—according to Darcy—’ _aw shucks_ ’ smile. "Hello, I hate to interrupt but I couldn't help but notice your costume. You're the first Bucky Barnes I've seen all day."

The girl blushes. "I noticed." She looks at him, shy, the black ‘war paint’ as Bucky calls it making her bright brown eyes pop out even more. She adjusts her blue rimmed glasses nervously.

Wondering if she realizes who he is, Steve smiles warmly. "It's a great costume. I've seen plenty of Captain Americas but you're the best one yet."

She blushes more, red going all the way to her hairline. "Thank you."

"May I ask why?"

He knows Bucky is within hearing distance and needs his friend to hear this. While David may have helped a little, Bucky needs to hear it from someone who _chose_ to dress up as Bucky Barnes, the new Captain America. He just hopes the girl's reason isn't that Bucky is attractive.

"He's my favorite Howling Commando but that's not why. I guess. . . .I don't know. He's been through a lot, you know? But he's still _there_. Yeah, some bad shit happened to him but he ain't curled up in a fetal position in the loony bin. He's been through hell and back on multiple occasions, and well, I guess if he can go through that, then there's hope for _everyone_ , _anyone._ " Her eyes flicker to the left of him and her blush deepens more as her gaze lands on Bucky, half behind Steve.

Steve isn't surprised when Bucky steps up next to him. Bucky looks curiously at the girl, floored by her simple statement. Hope. She dressed up as him because he represents hope. This girl with her big brown eyes and colored hair looked at him and thought of that. It's amazing to him. Yes, he knows he's been through a lot but that didn't mean he’s going to cry about it or end up in the ‘loony bin’ like she said. He's faced his demons and even has owned up some. He may not be a good man in the media's eyes, but he knows that he is (well mostly). He's a good man who was forced to do horrible things. The media can paint him however they want too. He knows who is and that's all that matters. Bucky didn't realize people, like this girl, valued that in him.

The cat tugs on the girl's arm. "Hey, we've got to get to the panel." She looks at Bucky with untrusting eyes.

The girl waves a silver hand—the nails are red, white and blue. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

Bucky notices that her eyes don't leave his. She's not wary like most civilians when they meet him are—like her friend is. Instead, she's curious but respectful. He has no doubt the girl knows that it's Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes in front of her but she isn't—what's that word Darcy uses? Right. The girl isn't fangirling like most people do when they meet Steve Rogers. She isn't even scared like most people are when they meet him, Bucky Barnes, the former Winter Soldier.

The cat shrugs, "Suit yourself," she says before goes.

The girl smiles shyly. "You two shouldn't be here. Ya'll are gonna get mobbed. Unless you already have?"

He was right. She _does_ know who they are. While most people would be tripping over themselves because of Captain America the girl is well composed other than the blush, which he thinks is a bit adorable. There’s something familiar about her dark brown eyes. Bucky can’t place it.

Steve chuckles. "Only a little bit. Apparently most people think we're part of the convention."

She shrugs. "I'm not surprised. People are oblivious to things that are right in front of them. Did you see the little boy dressed as Captain America?"

Steve nods. "David. He's a sweet kid."

"He is. I made his shield for him. He was so excited." She fumbles in her pocket, pulling out a beat-up phone. "Can I get a picture with you two? If you don't mind that is." She directs the question towards Bucky, shy and unsure.

Bucky glances at Steve then nods. "Sure. Why not?"

"Sweet!" She smiles brightly at him, fumbling with her phone. "Stupid piece of shit fucking phone!" she mutters under her breath. Bucky smirks a bit at her language.

“Sorry. This phone is old as well probably you two honestly,” says the girl. Steve laughs. Bucky snorts. The girls grins. Neither of them can help but grin back. Her cheerfulness is rather refreshing and contagious.

“My dad bought me a new phone but I’m angry at him so I refuse to use it,” she taps impatiently o her phone “Ah ha! It finally loaded. Yay!" She steps up to them and comments, "Wow. Y'all are like really tall. I feel like a Hobbit."

Steve chuckles. "Do you want me to take the picture?"

She nods. "Sure! You've got longer arms."

She hands him the phone, stepping in-between Steve and Bucky. It's stiff and awkward until Steve and Bucky shuffle in, each wrapping an arm around the girl. Bucky doesn't know how but her blush deepens. She adjusts her glasses once more, leaning against them. Bucky can't help but notice that she's tiny, almost wraith-like. He's certain he could wrap only one of his hands around both her fragile wrists. He doesn't let that fool him though because appearances can be deceiving. Bucky notices an interesting watch on her right wrist—it’s Iron Man red and gold with a blank face, no number. He frowns but ignores it. Bucky manages to smile right as Steve snaps a picture then hands the phone to the girl.

She grins as she looks at the picture. "Oh! That's perfect. Thank you!" She turns to Bucky, tilting her head. A strand of royal blue falls into her face. She impatiently brushes it aside, tucking it behind her ear. "Do you have the new Stark App? The sharing photos without giving out numbers?"

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Yes."

She holds out her silver hand. "Let me see." She's somehow commanding and questioning at the same time.

He doesn't know why but he digs into his pocket and hands her his new Stark Phone. She fiddles with it for a few minutes, holding her phone in her other hand.

  
While they're waiting, Steve's phone goes off.

"Hello?" he answers, "Yeah, Nat. We got sidetracked. We're on our way." He hangs up. "Buck, they've located Rumlow. We've got to go."

Bucky nods, turning to the girl. She hands him his phone wordlessly, smiles brightly then gives him a salute and disappears into the crowd.

 _What the hell did she do?_ He wonders as he follows Steve out of the convention, flipping through his phone in the process. Then he notices a new message from that silly app he doesn't understand. It's the picture Steve took. It's a good picture. Steve and Bucky are either side of the girl, her bright brown eyes filled with excitement. It almost looks like he and Steve are the girl's bodyguards with the way they have their arms protectively around her shoulders. Below the picture is only this:

_So you don't forget. Hope. -K_

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> So I updated this as you all can see. I’ve been thinking about making this more than a one-shot. If you read closely you can sort of see that there’s more to “K” than Steve and Bucky are aware of.  
> Spoilers, but “K” is Tony’s daughter. He’s kept her hidden for years and she’s gotten tired of it for a while and basically cut Tony off. That’s why he’s being so odd. He misses his daughter but he doesn’t want to put her in danger. 
> 
> Where am I going with this? Well Tony spills the beans about his secret daughter. Either Steve or Bucky volunteers to be her bodyguard. They realize that she’s “Comic Con Girl” or “K” as Bucky calls her. Romance happens.
> 
> So what do you think? Should I make it more than a one-shot and see where it goes? I have an idea about what happens. OR should I just keep it a one-shot? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> -ARTIE


End file.
